Bleach Music Meme
by kikikamon
Summary: I decided to do this since I was bored and I don't have any of my files with me, enjoy the crack!


I'm ganna try this. Never did this before, I wonder how it would go?

Right, um, I promise to get my other fanfic up as soon as I can, um, still working on it, sorry. I promised to make each chapter longer than the last, and seeing how my last one was very long, hehe. Yeah, still working on that.

Anyway, enjoy, the awsome fanfic I haven't started on, untill now.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Bleach, or whatever comes to mind, mostlikly Bleach, if not, i'll tell.

**#1; Storm Center Bleach OST 2:43**

With clouds all around him and rain falling onto his face he's never felt so alive. Ichigo Kurosaki charges into battle like it's nothing, like it's his life. He has no worries, just a smile on his face and the love of battle.

He always tended to go head first.

**#2; Tsumasaki by Ore Ska Band 3:56**

Everone seemed to have a lot of fun. The whole group has been trying to go to the beach for a long time, no one cared that there was new members, just as long as everyones there. Asano, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, that one girl. Even some new people, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji.

Yes, the best day on the beach ever, atleast, untill a hollow arived. But since there seems to be none around, everyone just enjoyed the day. That's all.

**#3; Suigintou no Yoru Ishida 4:18**

Clad in black, sunglasses and all, Ishida liked his new life as a paranormal investigator, it ment he got to places that shinigami can't get to. But every once in a while he ends up investigating the stranges, brain bending, ware house. Nothing was as it seemed, not even hollows could explain the strange events that happen around this area.

It's like walking into another parallel universe. So unlike the places he has ever been. Even water he brought in tended to taste different, just the life of a paranormal investigator.

**#4; Ten no Hoshi Rukia 4:43**

Rukia watched, helplessly, as all her dreams came crashing down. The rain crash down on all of her hopes. Her unseen tears being washed away by the rain. But then, she stood up. She couldn't say here anylonger, she had better places to go. She was sad now she knew, but she could make it better, and that's just what she planed on doing. No time to waste, she got on her motercycle and went off. Somewhere far away, maybe a danceing studio, maybe somewhere with him, if he followed, but even if he didn't, she knew. Life would go on. Just like this paragraph. If she followed he dreams, no matter how hard the rain try to stop them, she'll get there.

**#5; Lions Never Surrender Kon 5:42**

A rave party isn't what Ichigo had in mind, but with Kon's persistance, that's exacticaly where Ichigo brought his new girlfriend, Rukia. How on earth Kon heard of one Ichigo had no idea, he just hoped noone whould come up to him talking about old times when he didn't know the said person. Kon.

Rukia herself was jumping for joy. The strange things that humans do for fun fasinated her. Ichigo triied his best to get her away from the dance floor though. Staying close to the bar as posible was his plan, he didn't want anything bad happening.

All in all, a good date, never will do it again, but haveing Rukia so close to him because of the crowd, now that is something he is willing to do again, just not with such loud and seemingly familer music playing in his ear. Oh, well, Ichigo will live, at least when Kon's not around.

**#6; Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Renji and Rukia 4:18**

The sun going down and shinigami are being scrambled from all around for the giant hollow attack at west gate. At the same time a dance had commence of geishas.

The battle with the hollows was intense, but the dance. Slow, eligent, rythmic, joyful to the watchers who do not know of the happening just out side. It wouldn't be surprised that blood was spatered from a good number. But only shadows, and while the dance comes to it's end, so does the battle.

**#7; Sakura Kiss OHSHC 3:39**

Yachiru loved it. As president she had all right to do something like this. The rest of the girls enjoyed it to some instent as well. Who else wanted so bad to see the wonderfull couple, Ichigo and Rukia, surounded in flowers and pretty men, and Rukia not being fassed by any but Ichigo, and Ichigo on his knee, holding a box with the ever popular ring inside. With everything in place, and Ichigo going nuts with everything, it just worked.

**#8; This Light I See Romi Paku 3:55**

Haveing many years under his belt, he thought he could do it all, but Rangiku just had to stop him. The road trip was for him and for him alone, but having his bubling Vice-Capatain there wasn't all bad. Good thing he grew enough to look like a driver to the police, or the whole drive whould be a waste. Being free with wind passing you by. The sun going down in the distance. Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Utah, Navada, California. The trip to america was great.

**#9 No name song that's really long and from Cyborg 009 9:48**

With time on their hands and battle after battle, the winter war was comeing to a closed. But as soon as the last of the Espada had been deffeted, the group is transported to a strange ship that apears to be flooting in space. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Soi Fong, Ukitake, Byakuya, Kenpatchi and Orihime, and someone else! The whole have to fight for their lives and try to find a way back home, if only they wern't separated.

Defeting these strange aliens that have no apearence of a hollow has been a hard event for the group. Working together was the only way to defete these inpossible aliens. Includeing Grimmjow! The group was able to defete all of the aliens and end up and the ship's contole room, they first had to learn how to read the language and the code that encriped it, good thing they befriended one of the aliens who hacked into the computer main frame and beemed them home, after a very long ride, they returned home.

Good thing no one notice, what was 2 weeks on that strange ship, was 2 secondes to the real world. That was fun, not, but...

**#10; SIX Feelings Grimmjow 4:55**

Back in Huecco Mundo, Grimmjow watched as the nuts and bolts started to turn in the old abandand clock tower, this is where his training took place. The seriousness it took to train at top speeds but not hit any of the working mekinsms, was amazing, Ulquilla watched this to, his serious, sterm face, that was Grimmjow, he worked so incredibly hard, by Ulquilla standards, that was hard to get.

Grimmjow still has his out breaks and destroys a bunch of stuff, but that can't be helped, now can it.

------

Yeah! I love the crack! If ya ever want me to expand on any of these, I'm willing to do so. But only if you ask nicely.

After Dark was the next song, but I guess we have to stop now do we. ^^'

R&R.


End file.
